From The Outside Looking In
by myfriendfiction
Summary: One had to wonder, "How did these people ever become friends?" On the outside they all seemed so different but the truth was that their friendship was a deep bond they each needed and cherished. Tori Vega, the newest member, had asked the question at lunch one day, and she finally going to learn the answer,
1. A Place to Belong

_The first time I watched Victorious I asked myself the question, "How did these people ever become friends?" That is how this story was born. The question and this story have been bouncing around in my head for a while so I finally decided to write it down and share. I haven't written fiction in a while and this is my first fanfiction so here goes..._

Chapter 1

A Place to Belong

From the outside looking in one had to wonder, "How did these individuals ever become friends?" In fact, sometimes these friends would ask themselves the same question. At their performing arts high school there wasn't the conventional cliques, as you would find at a "normal" school. You know the jocks, geeks, cheerleaders, and loners. If you walked through the halls of Hollywood Arts or looked around the Asphalt Café you would see the key groups. The actors tended to be the most popular. And while many were serious about their craft many spent their days thinking of fame and fortune. The artists were under the goth category and might be covered in paint or coated in clay. They were often thought of as creative and serious. They could often be heard listening to punk music and detailing their troubled family lives. The musical theatre kids were preppy and always talking about their hopes and dreams of life on stage. Their lockers were covered with pictures of Broadway musicals and they would faint if they ever met Barbara Streisand or Patti LaPone. The dancers were considered free spirits and always threw the best parties. They could be found eating salads and literally dancing in the halls at any given hour. The musicians filed under two categories. There were the laid back stoners who could be found with a guitar always on hand and the dedicated musicians that fevered over perfecting high notes and ballads. There were also a small and often forgotten group of kids, the nerds, which were stage hands and took care of the technological aspects of performing. Now, this group of friends (plus a puppet) could easily be placed in any of the above mentioned stereotypes. However, they were bonded together and friends inside and outside of school. How exactly they became friends started the first day of freshmen year.

It was yet another hot and sunny day in Hollywood as six friends (plus a puppet) sat around a lunch table at Hollywood Arts High School. The typical conversations filled the air. The happy go lucky Andre and people pleaser Tori were talking about what to sing at the next kickback, socially awkward Robbie was explaining to the cool yet cruel Rex why he shouldn't tell other people Robbie's embarrassing secret night of tearing up while watching chick flicks, and the cool and follically gifted Beck was lightly bantering with the ever caustic Jade about their evening plans. Meanwhile, a loud shrill voiced synthetic redhead joined the group spouting off a story about her brother's recent trip to the circus and subsequent visit to jail. All of their conversations abruptly stopped as Tori's screech box of a sister, Trina, walked by belting out a pop song. Everyone turned their ears and eyes back over to Cat who continued her story as each member of the group racked their brains for a way to change the conversation so they did not have to hear yet another never ending story about Cat's creepy brother. As Tori Vega, the newest member of the group, looked around the table at her friends (including the puppet Rex and a frenemy Jade) she finally asked a question she wished she had asked sooner, how did the five very different and eccentric teens become friends?

"And then my brother hopped off the elephant," were the last words Cat got out before Jade interrupted with a frustrated moan and gave Cat a coloring book to color. "Hey, guys how did the five of you ever become friends? I mean you're all so...so…so… different," asked Tori. "Oh yes, the good days before Vega graced us with her presence," Jade uttered sarcastically. As various members of the group rolled their eyes Beck spoke up to answer Tori's question. "Well I guess it started freshman year. We were all new here and none of us really knew anybody." Andre added," Yeah, you know how the first day is girl. You don't know anyone and there are all these talented kids and upperclassman you got to compete with. Everywhere you turn you hear music, see dancing, see people pacing the halls with scripts in their hands. And you know for the first time in your life you've found people, a school, which allows you to belong because for the first time you're around other people that have the same passion and drive as you do for what you love. For other people your art is just a hobby. But for you and the other people at this school it's like air to you, it's like…" "Uh enough of the heart to heart already, "Jade said interrupting Andre. "You were really on a roll there these three idiots over here are crying", Jade complained pointing to Robbie, Cat, and Tori. "That was beautiful and true," Robbie uttered in between sobs as Rex began to rant about how embarrassed he is of Robbie. "So I guess we should get to the story," Beck said as he awkwardly tried to get the group back on track.

Beck began to tell the story of how he and Andre met; they had three morning classes together. It was during that third class, biology, that they had met Cat and Jade. Jade had been the first one at the lab table that sat four students towards the back of the room. Jade already had that intimidating air around her that she holds so dear. No one else had sat at her table. One part of her wished no one would so she didn't have to deal with anyone and the other part of her didn't want to be the girl that sat alone that everyone pitied or talked bad about. The ever so friendly Cat saw the lonely girl and sat next to her, exclaiming that they were going to be best friends and spouting off her life story. Jade sent Cat a glare and informed her that, "If we're going to be BFFS you're going to have to talk a little less," Jade sarcastically said. Cat simply said," OK", and hummed quietly to herself as Jade whipped out a book. At this point Beck and Andre had entered the classroom and Andre pointed at the nearest table to which he and Beck sat down at. Immediately Cat took it upon herself to introduce herself and Jade. Jade simply rolled her eyes at the overzealous Cat while Beck and Andre slightly chuckled at their tablemate's eagerness. "Cat you might want to save some of your talking for later," Jade caustically reminded her. Cat once again simply said."Ok". Jade's little display of control earned one of Beck's famous side smiles as Andre simply thought to himself, "I wonder if these are going to be our permanent seats," and sure enough they were. Much to Jade's chagrin the biology teacher made them do a getting to know you activity where you had to ask the four people at your table two questions each and then do the same thing with at least five other people in class. Cat eagerly went first followed by Andre. Cat's questions centered around favorite colors and favorite ice cream flavor. Andre asked about their favorite musicians and what electives they were taking. Beck, taking note of what Jade was reading, The Bell Jar by Sylvia Plath, asked what her favorite part had been so far and said that he had read it over the summer. Jade was impressed that a pretty boy like Beck would read such a literary masterpiece or even read at all. Of course, she would never say that aloud. Jade asked about what middle school they had gone to and if they thought the biology teacher was going to make them do a lot of stupid assignments like this one. Before they knew it biology was over and it was time for lunch.

"We should all totally eat lunch together," Cat excitedly proclaimed. Andre wasn't so sure about it but agreed when Beck seemed ok with it. Jade said whatever and took off with Cat running to keep up. The two boys lingered behind. Jade picked an empty table and Cat sat down beside her. The boys reappeared a few minutes later. Suddenly, another student, a brunette girl, pranced by atrociously singing some dumb Ginger Fox song. The four freshmen winced at the intrusion to their ears. "I thought everyone had to audition to get into Hollywood Arts," wondered Andre aloud. "Someone must have been high when they let her in," concluded Beck. Jade joined in saying," I hope she doesn't have any relatives." When lunch was almost over an out of breath boy was heard shouting and running toward the table. "Hey Beck there you are," said the boy, who was by the way, holding a "naked" puppet. "It is so good to see a familiar face. Some mean bullies took Rex's clothes so I was late for lunch and I have gotten lost three times already." The boy with the glasses continued to ramble on and on until the puppet spoke up, "Take a breath Rob and shut up so you can quit embarrassing me in front of these two pretty young…" "Shhh…. Rex don't be rude," the boy countered. Beck took the opportunity to introduce Robbie to the other three freshmen at the table and explain that they went to the same middle school. Cat shook Robbie and Rex's hand while Jade and Andre looked bewildered at the duo. The bell for lunch rang and the group walked to their next class, which was the same for them all, 's Introduction to Acting.

"So that is how Beck, Jade, Robbie, Cat, and I met," concluded Andre. "Yeah, we've been eating lunch together ever since," added Robbie. "We had a lot of classes together so that meant class projects were done together and then there were plays and eventually we started hanging out outside of school together and here we are today," contributed Beck. "Sophomore year Tori came and then there were six," Andre finished the conversation while Jade scoffed and Rex interjected," seven".


	2. Who Am I?

_The story of their past explains who they are and who they hope to be in the future. It also explains why this little group of misfits became friends and why they value that friendship. This is my version of how these individuals became the characters we love today. Here it is..._

Chapter 2

Who Am I?

After school the six friends, alone in their own homes, all felt reminiscent of the past. They each were thinking about how they met, became friends, and how much their lives had changed since entering high school. Then they had all been scared freshmen in a new school. They each wanted to belong to some group of people in this new world of theirs because they had never quite fit into any group in the past. Now, as seniors they cherished the group they called their own. They knew their friends had their backs and would support them as they continued to learn about themselves and what they wanted in the future. As high school was coming to a close the future felt more uncertain to each of them and that made them want to hold on tighter the little gang of misfits they had created.

Robbie had been a shy nerdy kid that was constantly bullied. He could never find a friend let alone a group of friends. The closest friend he ever had was his cousin James that had been hit by a car right in front of him when he was nine and Robbie was seven. James had always protected the shy boy and Robbie was constantly at his aunt and uncle's house, as it was never lonely there unlike his own. When James died Robbie was lonely as the only intact family he had ever known disintegrated. Robbie sat by himself a lot at home and at school. He was searching for a way to express himself and fit in. He had never fit in at school or even with his own family. His parents were practically teenagers when he was born and got divorced before he was five. Neither his mom nor dad, whom he rarely saw since he moved a lot for work, could relate to the strange boy. The summer in between fifth and sixth grade he went to summer camp for the arts and found ventriloquism. That was how Rex was born. Robbie's grandparents thought the duo was hilarious and even Robbie's parents were pleased with them. Ventriloquism was a strange hobby but Robbie was talented at it and seemed happier. Everyday after school Robbie would bring out Rex and talk to him or with him. Robbie signed up himself and Rex for the school talent show but the middle schoolers only made fun of him. After the show, a bully was taunting him and Beck Oliver intervened. Beck and Robbie weren't in the same social circle but unlike most of Beck's friends or the other people Robbie encountered on a daily basis, Beck had only ever shown Robbie kindness. Around that same time all the eighth graders were excited about starting high school soon and what school they would be attending. Robbie was not excited to go to yet another place where he wouldn't fit in. When Robbie heard a guidance counselor from Hollywood Arts talk to the eighth graders he was excited, especially when he found out that Beck Oliver was also interested in attending. Hollywood Arts sounded like a place where he could fit in and where he could pass off Rex as ventriloquism and bring him to school everyday. If he brought Rex along at least he had an outlet and a friend. Now Robbie was a senior. He had a group and a place to belong to. His family, friends, and others were no longer amused by Rex and Rex himself was more berating than before. In the past Rex gave Robbie tough love in order to protect him and make at least one half of them sound cool but now Rex was harsh and derogatory. Rex was driving people away. The duo had outgrown cute or just being a phase, now they were weird and possibly insane. Robbie use to feel lonely without Rex by his side, now he felt lonely with Rex at his side. If he retired Rex did that mean that everyone would look at Robbie now instead of Rex? Would Robbie be proving everyone right if he ditched Rex (it would seem as if it was just a phase)? Robbie was at a crossroads.

Cat was always bubbly, positive and child like. Those aspects of her personality grew overtime. She had so many negative people and events happen in her life that she felt like she had to counteract them all. So many doctors said her older brother could never be helped. Her parents often fought over what treatments to approve for her brother, what special hospital to send him to, and how much money it would all cost. When Cat was little she idealized her big brother. He was always so much fun. As she got older she began to realize that her brother's "fun" was actually insanity. He was often away from home at hospitals, sometimes across the country. Most parents would have institutionalized her brother but Cat's parents could not give up. Her parents were always sad and tired. Cat tried to cheer them up by putting on plays and singing in their living room and reassuring them that this time her brother might get better. She relished each time she could make her parents smile. That led to Cat wanting to go to Hollywood Arts and being endlessly happy, excited, and positive all the time. Now Cat was getting older and her overly enthusiastic personality was not as welcomed by others anymore. She was also getting tired of always being the positive and happy one because sometimes she felt the exact opposite. As Cat moved towards the future she had to figure out who she really was and merge it with who she wanted to be.

Andre has always been the type of guy he is now, what you see is what you get. He's always tried to do the right thing, he can get a little over emotional, and music has always been his passion. He had a pretty normal middle class life complete with a mom, dad, little sister, and dog. Even though his parents divorced when he was nine he still had a great life. His mom had to work more and he didn't see his father as often but they all did the best to make their modern family work. Recently his grandmother (from his mom's side) had come to live with them. She had had agoraphobia for years and was recently diagnosed with dementia. Andre's mom had come from a broken home, a poor home, and a mother that felt defeated and tired so she was dedicated to giving her children a better life. Andre's grandfather had tried to make it as a jazz musician so the family moved from Wisconsin to Los Angeles. He was always thinking that his big break was around the corner. But it never came and with disappointment came nights filled with booze. This led to divorce as constant fights had broken out about money and priorities. Andre's mother was eleven. As he grew older his mother could see Andre's musical talents forming and growing. Her kid was really talented, there was no denying it. She decided to nurture his talent because she knew he would try to 'make it' one day and she wanted him to have a leg up on the competition so her son wouldn't end up like her father. So she helped and supported him with countless music lessons and getting him into Hollywood Arts. Everyone thought Andre had such a bright future. He had always been praised on his music and told that he would one day be a star. High school would be over soon and Andre was going to be pushed into the real world. He worried that he wasn't ready to take the necessary risks and outperform the competition. The future was encroaching and Andre worried he was not ready.

Jade West could always command the attention of any room. Most girls with that ability would have become popular cheerleaders but not Jade. Jade always appreciated the dark things in life. When she was a small child and watched The Wizard of Oz for the first time her mother thought the flying monkeys and wicked witch would seem too scary but Jade was excited when they appeared on screen. Most children were scared to sleep alone or often woke up fearing a monster under their bed but never Jade West. Jade was always use to drama, perhaps that was why she was such a great actress and so prone to walk on the dark side. Most notably her father contributed to the drama of her life. Her father inadvertedly contributing to the artistic side of Jade was ironic because he wanted her to be a lawyer like himself and never supported her artistic dreams. Her mother supported Jade's talent because she herself had always dreamed of being an actress but had never really had the courage to whole heartedly pursue it and had given up when she got married. Her parents constantly fought; screaming, crying, door slamming, sleeping on the couch types of fights, her father leaving the house for days at a time, her mother crying in bed or throwing her father's clothes out the window types of fights. Jade would deal with the turmoil by trying to distract her parents from their fights like faking sick, showing them a beautiful drawing she had done, or breaking things with a hammer. However, when Jade was eleven her father never came back home. Evelyn West had kicked out Daniel West and he did not come back. He filed for divorce, which young Jade found rather twisted because her father had been having affairs for years. Her entire life changed. Jade and her mother moved to an apartment, her formerly stay at home mother got a job, and her father would occasionally come get her on the weekend to take her to dinner, get an ice cream, or take her to stay the weekend with him at his parents' house. There were plenty of other times he promised to come see her but forgot or had to work late. The fact that she saw less of her father wasn't that big of a deal, as she hardly seen him when they lived together, as he was constantly working, with a mistress, or had left his family. Jade's mother was now the one constantly working. She was depressed for months but eventually began to get the life back she had stopped living when she had gotten married and decided to be Suzy homemaker. She went out after work with friends and even had a few boyfriends. This left Jade home alone with no one to keep a close eye on her. When Jade was thirteen her father got remarried to a younger woman and when she was fifteen Jade got a new brother. Her father expected to see more of her now, well he expected her to abide by the custody arrangement and spend every other weekend at his house with his new family, even though her father was still seldom home. Her home life made Jade independent, who was going to take care of her when her father was gone or her mother was crying in bed or later at dinner with a boyfriend? Jade became tough as she vowed to never become pathetic like her mother or falter in commitments like her father. Her chaotic and lonely childhood gave her a niche for drama and plenty of writing material. Of course she had lasting scars like trust and jealousy issues, a side prone to fighting and fighting to win, and a tendency to cut things with scissors when she got upset. Jade's flaws were also her greatest strengths, for instance she never gave up, she could speak her mind, she didn't take crap from anyone, and she was awesome at paper crafts.

Beck Oliver had always had a nice normal life. He had nice parents and a close knit family that always supported him. His dad was a dentist and his mom was a pastry chef. As a side note his dad's first words to his future bride were," We could make a good team. You give people cavities and I fix them." He was born in Canada and moved to LA at the start of sixth grade when his mom had gotten a job offer. She taught pastry courses at a local institute and worked at a local restaurant. His father opened his own dentist practice and taught dental courses at a local university. Beck was suppose to be just like his locker transparent, simple, and laid back. It was expected of him and it was a huge part of his personality. Things came easy to Beck. Perhaps that's why he loved the challenge of acting and dissecting characters in English class, as well as the attraction to the ever challenging Jade West. He never had to study too hard to get honor roll, try to make friends, or get people to like him, and he could have any girl he wanted, although the girls that were all over him and were easy to get held no interest for him. He seemed like a paradox or the best of both worlds to his female admirers, this made the seemingly transparent boy have an alluring mystique about him. He dressed like a laid back bad boy and had long hair but was nice and did well in school. He was popular at school and well respected but those things were never really goals he held or something he cared about. However, Beck Oliver never quiet felt comfortable with this side of himself or that he fit into his family. There were aspects of his personality that his family couldn't quiet relate to, like his desire to be an actor or his preference to sit quietly with a book instead of sit around and socialize with the talkative members of his family. They preferred Whitman and he preferred Poe, they loved to camp and he went along but never felt the joy in it that they did, they thought he should expand his horizons and get more normal friends and a normal but not serious girlfriend. He didn't look like his family either but that and the differences in personality could be accounted for because he was adopted. In the back of his mind when he did or said something that was not in common with his family he wondered if he got it from his biological parents. And he knew that his own parents often wondered the same things, although they never said it aloud because they were nice people.

Tori and Trina Vega had an average life. When they were little girls they wanted to marry a prince and even wanted to be veterinarians like all kids do at one point in their lives. Their dad was in law enforcement and their mom was a nurse. When their mom was offered a head nursing job in Los Angeles they left Tucson, Arizona for Hollywood. The girls were excited to move to where dreams are made and all of their cousins had told them they were bound to live next door to a movie star. In fact, they did live next to a movie star but were disappointed when they discovered it was Gary Busey. They were sad to leave their family and friends but hoped for a fresh start. They didn't really know where they belonged in Arizona. Their dad was Puerto Rican but the girls didn't really speak Spanish and weren't very immersed in the culture. The other Latina girls at school considered them "white bread" and the white girls expected them to speak Spanish and eat tacos everyday. They made some great friends but at large felt a bit off center. The sisters were very different from one another. Trina demanded attention from people, especially her family, she never outgrew that phase. Trina knew what she wanted and went after it. Tori didn't know what she wanted and was a follower. When young Trina wanted to put on a concert for the Vega family she would pick the song and the Spice girl she wanted to be, Baby or Posh Spice of course, and tell Tori that she had to be Sporty or Ginger Spice and sing in the background. Perhaps that's why Tori and her parents never realized that Tori herself was the sister that possessed talent. When Trina got into Hollywood Arts she was confident that all of her dreams would come true and when Tori got to Hollywood Arts, by happenstance, she finally knew what she wanted and what she was missing in life, that's why she came back on the second day and didn't let Jade West scare her away. Now both Tori and Trina Vega had to reconcile what they wanted, what they were capable of, and who they wanted to be.


End file.
